let heart decide
by dArKeNsHaDoWs
Summary: after months of observing, julie decides to take mattes into her own hands, so a summer ball, and little help from her friends, julie pulls her mother and mr monk together, but will it work? read on and find out!


"mr monk, don't look so worried, your going to love it!" Julie said excitedly.

"no I'm not, what am i doing here!" adrian sighed. This was all natalies fault. Earlier this morning Natalie had begged him to escort her to the summer ball at julies school, at first he had been reluctant, but Natalie had used the teeger smile and big puppy eyes, and he caved. How do you do that? "I et whatever I want, I'm-""cute" they both replied, smiling. And now he was here pale and twitching nervously as they walked up to the main hall.

"Natalie,do , do i have to dance?" Natalie had relaised that bringing him to this was a big step enough and had already known that he would not want o dance, even though she wanted a dance with him.

"no mr monk, we don't have to dance." Natlaie shook her head sadly and walked ahead with Julie.

Monk replayed her last sentence again in his head. _No Mr. monk __**we**__ don't have to_.

We? He thought to himself, he had asked if **he** had to dance, not if she had to. The reason he had asked is because he knew it would be crowded and he didn't want to dance where lots of others were.

Adrian monk glanced at his watch again, 9:40. Great another hour and a half before he could suggest going home.

He looked up to where julie was dancing with her friends and tim. They had been going out now for over a year and they still looked very happy together. He scanned the hall for Natalie but couldn't see her, he hadn't seen her for a while now. Where is she?

Jus then julie approached him.

"hey mr monk, have you danced with mom yet?"

"um, no."

"why not?" julie stood in that all teeger style hand on hip, and adrian gulped.

"um..heres the thing, theres lots of people here and bodies touching and its really claustrophobic in here.

"sooo…you would dance with mom if there wasn't anybody around?"

"umm…"

julie raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"yes." Adrian sighed getting the feeling julie was up to something.

"ok." And with that julie ran of to where her friends were and they headed out towards the main playing courts.

10:10 good number, adrian monk thought, until a group of julies friends approached him.

"hi mr monk, um julie needs you help with something outside."

Why are they grinnig like they know something I don't. adrian nooded stiffly nd followed them out towards the courts.

He looked in amazement as he took in the Japanese lanterns, and the cd player playing softly in the background.

"julie, what is all this?"

"you said that you would dance with mom if it wasn't so crowded so here you go, your own summer ball.

"come on julie were going to miss the dance off!" tammy called.

Julie smiled at adrian before heading off with her friends. Adrian took a hesistant step towards where Natalie was standing .

"care to dance?" adrain asked hesistantly.

Natalie only nodded and andrian took her hand and led her on to their make believe dance floor.

Natlaie turned the music up, and took her position in adrians arms.

They began to sway and Natalie listened intently to the lyrics.

understand that you've met someone  
With a perfect heart  
But you've been questioned by everyone;  
Are you in the dark?  
Can you choose to fall,  
Should you risk it all?

Natalie sighed this so wasn't a good song to be dancing to, when it explained her feelings perfectly.

How'm I gonna stop it if you wanna give it all to love  
When I'm on your side  
And I understand you're the only one to know  
Whether wrong or right  
Let your heart decide (you're the only one)

Adrian had been listening, and knew he was falling, but tonight he was going to follow his heart. He pulle dnatlaie towards him bringing her closer and began to move more confidently.

Some may tell you don't take the risk  
It's a waste of time  
But if you think you'll find happiness  
Baby take the dive

Natalie felt Adrian's heart beat faster, coming to fall in time with her own. She felt herself spin out form his body and laughed in joy as adrian spun her out then back in.

It's unusual  
But it's critical

Adrian dipped Natalie before bringing her back up, faces only inches between each other.

How'm I gonna stop it if you wanna give it all to love  
When I'm on your side  
And I understand you're the only one to know  
Whether wrong or right  
Let your heart decide (you're the only one)

Adrian brought his lips down onto hers slowly, enjoying the feeling of natlaie kissing him back, adrian brought his hands up to behind her neck bringing her closer, while natlaie rested one hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder.

Give it up  
How'm I gonna stop it if you wanna give it all to love  
When I'm on your side  
And I understand you're the only one to know  
Whether wrong or right  
Let your heart decide (you're the only one)

Julie and her friends watched on from the hall.

"aww, they look so cute!" tammy squealed.

" come on guys, last dance together!" and with that they left the peaceful couple being folded into the settling sun.

new day, new hope, new love.


End file.
